


Even on a Cloudy Day

by SeerOfVoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Humanstuck, Romance, Sadstuck, There Will Be Sadness, War, and a faint sprinkle of hope, but also happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerOfVoid/pseuds/SeerOfVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska is sent by her sister to live with family friends and finds her comfort in a certain John Egbert. Unfortunately,  war is fast approaching and her luck is running out just as quickly. Based on the book How I Live Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even on a Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This won't follow said book too much after the beginning, sorry folks. I mostly just took the basic plot idea then made a whole new set of rollercoaster tracks. I also chose to give Jake a shitty fake Australian accent because, while I imagine him with a shitty fake British accent, this story takes place in England and why would he be faking his natural accent

I'm betting you want to know all about me, right? You're wanting to know about my shitty life and my parents and how everyone hates me and all the lousy things I've done to deserve it.

Haaaaaaaa no. I know you're a liar and you don't care.

It doesn't matter either way, because to be perfectly honest I don't feel like talking about any of that. It doesn't matter now, nor will it matter in eight thousand years when all the world has turned to ash. Forget any of that exists and focus on what I'm telling you right now, and don't you forget a single word of it.

This, my falsest of friends and dearest of enemies, is the story of my death.

But oh, how could you ever tell us this if you're dead! Says the stupid bitch who no one will ever, ever like. Well I'm not dead _yet_ , idiot. But the way things are going now, I don't have long to go. I can't move anymore, haven't been able to move for a while now aside from these occasional twitches which jolt me out of the empty static I'm slipping into faster and faster. 

I didn't know what to do when I took my first step into this godforsaken country. I'd never flown before, but my sister had assured me that it was just like sitting in the backseat of the car and I'd be fine, and her goddamn fuckbuddy stared at me in a way that promised I would prefer a plane crash to staying with the two of them.

I stood there with a dirty duffel bag and a single suitcase for everything I owned, scrutinizing the quickly vanishing crowd for any sign of someone who was doing the same. I had never seen this family friend – we weren't even related, so how the fuck would I have any idea what she fucking looked like? Christ this was a terrible idea and maybe I'd be better off staying on a lonely mountain where no one was around to be stupid.

In the end, when I was the last person gazing forlornly into the airport lobby, a kid sauntered straight up to me as if he hadn't left me waiting here like an abandoned puppy. He smiled and asked, “Are you Vriska Serket?”

I snorted. “Duh. Haven't you seen a picture?”

“Well, uh,” he said. “I don't think your sister remembered to send us any recent photos, and we couldn't find you on the facebook so-”

I crossed my arms and coughed loudly, drawing his attention back to myself. “Aren't you forgetting something?”

“Whoops!” I was beginning to understand that the weird inflections in his voice were an attempt at some sort of accent. The poor kid had mistaken this boring chunk of land for Australia. It bothered me, but I bit my tongue against pointing it out.

He stretched out a hand. I stared at it, wishing I could raise a single eyebrow, wondering if he was trying to shake my fucking hand because that sure as fuck wasn't happening.

“Need any help?” he finally asked when it became clear that I wasn't going to do anything but stare. 

“With what?”

“Your bags, of course!”

“Ooooooooh what, I'm some weak little girl?” I hissed. “I can carry them just fine!”

“Alright, just checking.”

I huffed. “I think you're forgetting something else.” When he didn't respond, I added, “ _Who the fuck are you?_ ”

“Oh, I sure did! Name's Jake! I'm the oldest back at the farm, so our mother relies on me quite a bit.”

 _Back at the farm._ The phrase made regret ever coming here. I, the great Vriska Serket, was absolutely not a farm girl.

He proceeded to lead me outside the airport and to what must have been the filthiest little jeep I had ever seen. I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be white or tan, but either way I was not touching it. Luckily, Jake took it upon himself to wrench open the door and usher me in like a precious lady. The inside was not much better, with fucking comic books spread out on the front seat and barely any tattered seat left underneath. 

He brushed the comics to the floor and I sat unhappily, one sharp edge of leather scratching me through my shirt whenever we hit a bump. And shit, was it a bumpy ride. After London, it was clear we were driving into the middle of fucking nowhere.

But before any of that, only a few minutes into the ride, he tried to make small talk. “So... everyone is pretty excited to meet you.”

“Great,” I muttered. I didn't want to talk to anyone now or later.

“Don't know too much about you, but we sure are ready to get to know you!”

“Mhm.”

“And gosh, I'll admit some of them can be a bit overwhelming at times! But I'm sure you'll enjoy them! Why-”

“Jake,” I interrupted. “Can't I spend these hours in my own silent hell, or am I going to have you blabbering the whole time?”

He shrugged, not in the least bit put off by the venom in my words, and turned on the radio. It began playing old timey music, but instead of turning it to a better station like a normal fucking person he kept it on, bobbing his head to whatever boring song was on at the moment.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and settled down to enjoy the taste of my own misery.


End file.
